


Remember

by icaruslance (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fictober, Hinata cries, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, i did kagehina wrong, prompt: nostalgia, yall i did hinata wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icaruslance
Summary: This was a little prompt i did for fictober 2017. It’s fairly short, but not too shabby.





	Remember

“Dark blue eyes that reflect the night’s ocean waves, raven black hair to match that scowl always etched on his face. He always looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, full of anger. But you know more than that,” He whispered beneath his breath as he read aloud to himself, already flipping the first page of the notebook. “You know how soft his touch can be when he holds your hand or cups your face. You know how beautiful his smile — that puts the sun to shame— is. You know he’s a little rough around the edges, awkward at best, but how truly genuine he is. He’s your husband and he should be walking in, hands full of food and drinks and ready to tell you of our story, right about now.” 

He turned his head and stared at the door. It did not open. He paused for a few seconds before looking back down at the page. He felt as though he knew not to expect anyone. 

He read on through the tattered notebook. Page after page. Mainly filled with details on his condition — such as he forgets each day thus he made a journal for him to read and add onto each day— and progress of it, few family and friends mentioned, and what he himself is like. He scanned each page hoping to find more on the boy from page one.

Finally, on the very last page, he found a photograph. It was himself laughing as he stared into the eyes of a boy. A boy with dark blue eyes like ocean’s at night, raven dark hair but without a scowl. Instead, a tender look was sketched on face, his lips turned up at the ends as if he enjoyed nothing more than looking at the boy next to him, stars in his eyes and a blush so light you could almost miss it. almost. 

His heart slammed again his chest, tears filling the rim of his eyes as he choked back a sob. An unbearable pain that filled him completely for a boy he couldn’t remember. 

The handwriting on the page was his own, undoubtedly, but it seemed rushed and scribbled. 

“Summer of 24’ He was in a terrible car accident. I watched the stretcher where his bodied laid, bloody and bent all over, as it rushed past my door. A trail of blood stained the tiled floor behind them. It wasn’t long after that that the doctor came to my door and told me he passed away. I have no memories of him. Everyday I forget who I am, where I am and what happened to me. I have only one page of him because he wanted to be the one to remind you each day of his love for you,”

“But even when your memories are scattered, your body will remember. It’s not an exaggeration when I say I was gasping for air as I cried, my legs weak and my body heavy as I hit the ground, my heart that I swore could break any second. It terrified me. I have no recollection of him, but my body remembers his touch and my heart remembers him. He’s gone now and I know you won’t remember him. You won’t feel much as you read these words but your body will. These words will reach your heart and it will break again for love it’s lost. I’m sorry.”

Hinata couldn’t remember thing. He couldn’t remember the photo being taken, what was happening in that moment or the boy himself. But as he cried and screamed uncontrollably, clutching his chest hoping his heart wouldn’t break and trying his best to fill his lungs with oxygen. He knew he wouldn’t ever truly forget the boy with raven hair that matched the night sky, blue eyes that match the oceans waves at night or that small smile on his face.


End file.
